Stealing Cinderella A Jonas Brothers love story!
by fantasy1001grl
Summary: Lexi was dare devil to say the least. She lived every second like it was her last, not having a care in the world. But will one guy change her world, or just maker her crazier. Story better than summary. R
1. Chapter 1

Stealing Cinderella

Trailer

Lexi was a normal teenage girl who just loved to have fun and live on the edge; she lived every second like it would be her last.

_Shows Lexi running and jumping off a cliff into a lake._

But what will become of her when there is a tragic accident.

_Shows Lexi being rushed into the ER with Joe Jonas not far behind._

Will she have her happily ever after she always asked for?

_Shows Lexi and Joe cuddled up together watching a movie._

Or will her happily ever after get shoved out the window?

_Shows Lexi and Joe fighting and Lexi throwing Joe out._

And in the end will she appreciate Joe?

_Shows Joe running to Lexi in the airport._

Find out in Stealing Cinderella.


	2. Truth or Dare

Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 1

Alex is Lexi's best friend and she is spending the night with Lexi, the new neighbors are moving in next door and Lexi is curious if they will get along or not. Lexi and Alex were sitting out back when they heard Lexi's parents tell them that they were going to bed now. That's when things got interesting.

Lexi's POV

"So what do you want to do now, since your parents are in bed we can really have fun." Alex said with an evil voice that kinda scared you. You looked at her then realized what she was thinking about.

"Truth or Dare?" You both said at the same time. Then you gave her a look and she surrendered.

"Ok you first," I said and I looked at her and said, "Truth or Dare Alex?"

"Do you even have to ask? Duh, Dare me baby." I just sat there and laughed as she looked at me like I was going crazy. Even though sometimes I wondered the same thing about your self.

"Hmm….I dare you to go run through the neighbors front yard screaming the sky is falling the sky is falling." It wasn't an extreme dare like we usually do but it would get some peoples attention and Alex hated being the center of attention.

"Fine you got it," she looked at you then ran off through the yard screaming. "The sky is falling, the sky is falling." She looked around and saw me and laughed.

"Ha no one even noticed me, so in your face." She sat back down and continued the game with asking you the same thing.

Alex's POV

I cant believe no one looked out their window or came outside when I did that I was for sure at least one person would have, but I'm glad no one did. That would have been really embarrassing. Oh now its Lexi's turn. This should be fun. I already have something in mind for her.

"Ok are you ready?"

"Wait how do you know I'm even going to pick dare?" Lexi asked with a pathetic look on her face. We all knew that every time she played truth or dare she never picked truth.

"Come on, since when do you not pick dare" I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I guess your right, now on with the game."

"Ok are you ready for a dare that's so extreme that if you get caught you will never want to come out of the house for a year?" I asked in one of those voices you know the ones they use in the movies. The really deep dragged out voices? Well that's the one. Lexi took one look around and said spill.

"I dare you Lexi Smith to go skinny dipping in the new neighbor's pool for two minutes. Can you do it?" I looked at her and she look like she was going to bust out laughing.

"That's your dare? Are you serious? Come on you have to be kidding. I'll do that no problemo." With that Lexi turned around and stripped out of her clothes. There was no fence between their yards so she didn't have to worry about climbing a fence. Once over there she called out to me that she was getting into the pool.

Lexi's POV

I can't believe that this was her dare. The new neighbors aren't even home that I know of I saw two cars leave packed full of people. Once I was near the pool I hollered that I was getting into the pool.

"Ok two minutes starting NOW." Alex yelled to me. When she finally said that two minutes was up I got ready to get out when she yelled not to move someone was coming. Man I thought no one was home, I guess they left someone there because no sooner Alex said that a tall boy poked his head outside and looked around. I tried to stay under water as long as I could but I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

Alex's POV

Oh my gosh some ones coming, "No stay in the pool some one is coming Lexi, just go under water and I will tell you when you can come back up." When I said that I saw her sink back down and go under water. A minute later the boy was still outside checking all the windows when I saw Lexi come up for air. I freaked out and grabbed her clothes and ran inside where I could watch safely. I could hear every thing that was going on and see everything. Just as Lexi was getting ready to make a run for it, the tall boy turned around to see what the noise was.

"Who's there? I know someone's out there. So come out before I go and get my brothers and we drag you out." My heart started beating fast. Oh my gosh what is she going to do.

"Umm…you know I would love to come out and meet you but I kinda can't." I heard Lexi yell. Ohhhh no I thought what is she going to do she can't get out of the pool with no clothes on.

"And why is that?" he asked my heart beat faster and wondering what she was going to say.

Lexi's POV

Oh my gosh what do I do I can't get out with no clothes. Man where is Alex. Wow I hope he can't see me. I don't think he can because he is spinning in circles looking for me I think. God I hope he doesn't find me.

"Um…I don't know how to say this but um….,"

"Just spit it out or I'm going to go get my brothers and we will find you."

"Ok ok I will tell you but only if you get me one thing."

"Ok I will, what do you want?"

"A towel. Please ok see me and my friend ALEX (I like screamed her name cause I knew that she was watching from my window) were playing Truth or Dare and she dared me to skinny dip in your pool for two minutes. I have never turned down a dare and I wasn't ready to start now. Soo….as you can tell I did it and would you please stop staring at me its getting a little weird. You know since I have nothing on." I saw him walk inside and come back with a towel.

"Thank you so much and I am really sorry. I'll just be going." I just started to walk away when I felt him grab my arm.

"Whoa your not getting off that easily you are coming with me." He told me, and dragged me into the house. When we got in there, there were two guys sitting on the couch just staring at me. Then I realized what they were looking at my towel was slipping. I quickly grabbed my towel before any thing was revealed.

"Take a seat and tell us your name." the guy that found me said. So as I took my seat on the only open chair I readied myself for what was going to happen.

"My name is Lexi. And if you don't mind would you with the hair stop staring at me. I am really uncomfortable as it is without being stared at." When I said that he looked away.

"Ok I guess it's only fair if we tell you our names also. I'm Kevin and this is Joe and Nick." Kevin told me.

"Now it's time for you to explain why you were in our pool with no clothes because frankly I wasn't even paying attention." Kevin said again. And the whole time I was thinking _Duh that's because you were staring at me. And making me feel uncomfortable, oh my gosh these guys need to stop looking at me._

**Ok sorry for it being so long I just got a good idea and didn't want to stop lol. Well I hope you like it. And be looking out for chapter 3 it will probably be up tomorrow. Oh and credit goes to my BFF Zoe for helping me with the idea for this chapter. I love her ideas they are crazy but good. Well if you have any ideas you would like to share I will be listening. Lol. **

**Peace **

**Fantasy1001grl**


	3. Overprotected

Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 2

**There are two songs used in this chapter Overprotected by Britney Spears and Umbrella by Rihanna**

Lexi's POV

After I explained everything to the guys they all just sat there with their jaws dropped. Ok now this is getting pretty awkward.

"Guys will you please stop looking at me I hate the way I look as it is. I don't need the three of you all staring at me. Well until I'm at least dressed." I said just kind of rambling on. Then Joe jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"I think I have something you can wear." Joe said as he went tearing through the house and up the stairs with me running after him. Once in his room I looked around, he had five guitars I just looked at them. I probably looked crazy but my guitar is nothing like these, I just have a new Epiphone but noting like what he had. He must have noticed what I was looking at because he came over to me.

"Do you play?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Yea I play and sing, I have tried to write but I'm not so good at that." I said laughing at my attempts on writing a song.

Joe's POV

Wow, she sings and plays. This girl is amazing; I wonder what else she can do.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Um…well I surf and skateboard and there's this thing that me and my friend Alex do, we play truth or dare. It's more like dare because we never chose truth. I do one more thing but I can't explain it, you will just have to come with me tomorrow?" she said and while she was talking I was making a mental note of how wonderful this girl is.

"I'll have to ask my brother but I think I could go tomorrow." I said praying that Kevin would let me go.

"Oh yea here are the clothes you can wear and my bathroom is right there. You can change in there if you want." I gave her a pair of my basketball shorts and one of my white tank tops.

"Thanks I'll be right out." She said before running into the bathroom. I hope I turned off my straighter.

"BAM and Alex Martin sticks the landing." I heard someone yell outside my window. I looked up to see where she came from and all I saw was a two story window. She couldn't have could she? No sooner I saw her 'jump' out of the window I heard the door bell ring.

Down stairs

Alex's POV

Once I threw mine and Lexi's shoes out the window and a bag of her clothes I jumped out too.

"BAM and Alex Martin sticks the landing." I grabbed the bag of clothes and ran to their front door and rang the door bell.

"Can I help you?" said the boy inside. Wow he's kinda cute.

"Um….yea I think you can my friend um…Lexi is over here and I have her clothes." I stuttered through my sentence. His expression softened and let me in.

"So I take it your Alex? The one who dared her to go into our pool?"

"Uh…yea that's me. Where is she?" I looked around and soon saw her coming down the stairs with a boy who looked about 16 laughing.

"Ahhhh….Alex you crazy freak what are you doing here. I mean after you kinda abandoned me back there. I wanted to thank you for that too. NOT!" I heard Lexi scream as she came over and hugged me.

"Yeahhhh…about that I'm sorry. Oh I brought you your clothes since you didn't have any well before. Now I see you have clothes on. Hahaha that looks like what you would wear to go cliff di" I was cut off Lexi slapping her hand across my mouth. Then she whispered something in my ear.

"You dope I'm not going to tell them that, however tomorrow I'm taking Joe up there to show him. Maybe I'll get him to do it." And we just laughed.

"Riiiiight and were going to the moon." We both said at the same time. The guys just looked us like we were crazy.

Lexi's POV

"Guys its getting pretty late I think we should be getting home." I said bye to all the guys and told Joe I would bring his clothes back tomorrow. Once we left we went running over to my house.

"Alex how did you get out the doors locked and you don't have a key?" I asked her and she looked like she was avoiding my question.

"Um…you remember when you dared me to jump out of the second story window last summer and I was too afraid? Well that's kinda how I got out of the house." I stood there with my mouth open in awe. I never thought that she would do that and still be in one piece. Wow she really is crazy. As I looked around for the spare key I remembered that my mom had put it inside our house at night. DANG IT! Now what do we do. Before I could even say anything Alex was running back over to the Jonas' house.

Kevin's POV

"Wow, tonight was well strange. Let's go to bed." I said before turning out the living room light.

"Ok good night guys." Joe yelled from his room. Right when I got into bed and found a comfortable spot the door bell rang.

DING DONG (lol)

"Ughhhhh…..who would be coming over this late?" I said climbing out of bed.

"I got it." Joe yelled as he got up to go to the door. I just went back to sleep. Joe can take care of himself.

Joe's POV

Dang who is up at this hour? I opened the door only to see two people standing there staring at me.

"Um. I thought you guys were going to go home? What happened?"

"Well you see here smart one here jumped out of the second story window and forgot to unlock the door so she could get back inside. So long story short we are locked out." Lexi said. And I couldn't turn her down and the puppy dog face she was giving me.

"Ok, fine come in but try not to wake up Kevin he will be mad at me for letting you over. Oh yea and by the way nice jump I saw that. You guys are really dare devils aren't you?" I said giving Alex a high five.

"Thank you soo much Joe, you are amazing." Lexi said as she ran inside the house and gave me a big hug. Just messing around I picked her up and spun her around.

Lexi's POV

Wow Joe is really strong. I just laughed as quietly as I could while Joe was spinning me around. Once he put me down we just looked into each others eyes till I remembered that Alex was watching us.

"Um Joe if you don't mind we are kinda tired." With that Joe led me to a room next to his and Alex across the hall from me.

"Goodnight and thanks again Joe you have no idea how much this means to me." After we all said our goodnights we all went to bed.

Later that night

Still Lexi's POV

I woke up and need to go to the bathroom, only one problem I have no idea where it is in this house.

"Ok think Lexi. If I were a bathroom in this amazingly huge house where would I be?" I said quietly to myself. I started to walk out into the hall and almost tripped into Joe's bedroom. I heard him moving around a bit but I think I'm safe. I continued to move as quietly through the halls as possible looking every room that I thought would be a bathroom.

Joe's POV

"Ok….Lexi…..I….bathroom…..amazingly……..be?" I heard Lexi talking to herself as she moved through her bedroom.

"What is she doing up its like 2:30am?" I asked myself when all of a sudden I heard a loud thump and a quiet "Dang it, I can't wake Joe." I slowly got up and looked out my door. I saw her looking in a bunch of rooms then moving on. When she started to get out of my sight I moved and followed her.

Lexi's POV

Man where in the world is this bathroom. You know there was a bathroom in Joe's room, that connects to mine and I chose now to remember that. Oh well might as well keep looking for it down here. I thought to myself as I wondered and mentally slapping myself. As I was looking I got a feeling I was close and I opened a door and turned on the light, but when I looked inside I was in awe. This was no bathroom, this was my dream room. Wow it had a recording booth and at least 25 guitars with a piano and drums in the room. I remembered my CD I had in my back pocket. I reached back to see if I still had it.

"Yes I got it." I said as I stepped closer to the recording booth. I figured that the room was sound proof since it was a music room. I got the CD out and played it. I got inside the recording booth and started singing. While I sang I kept my eyes closed.

_Spoken:  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
Love  
I need me_

(Action!)

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like  
What I won't  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've known  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need time (love)  
I need space  
(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)

_I cant help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so _

_Overprotected_

As I finished my song I opened my eyes and saw Joe standing there clapping.

Joe's POV

I followed her around until she found the music room. What is she doing? I saw her go in and I stayed outside of the room watching as best as I could to see what she was doing with out being seen. I saw her put a cd in and go into the recording booth. When I saw her close her eyes I decided that I would go in. I listened to the whole song and she sounded amazing. When she was done she opened up her eyes and I started clapping. As she came out of the booth she looked embarrassed.

"Wow, you were really good." I said as she came closer to me.

"what are you doing down here I thought you were asleep." She asked and I just gave her a look.

"I think the real question is what are you doing down here. Haha it's ok, I know you were just looking for the bathroom. I was following you. Sorry."

I showed her where the bathroom was. And as we were walking back I did something I wasn't expecting right as she was getting ready to go into her room I grabbed her arm and….

**What did Joe do? And also on the other chapter I put sorry for it being so long I meant short. Haha I started writing this at 1am last night so I'm sorry if it doesn't make since in some parts. Also in this chapter credit for some of the ideas go to Zoe again. Lol she is going to be helping me through out this thing a bit. Hope you like it.**

**Peace **

**Fantasy1001grl**


	4. The picture

Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 3

Joe's POV

I kissed her. Wow I hope it wasn't just me but I felt like fireworks were going off. Man in the morning I need to talk to Kev about this.

"Um….yea I'm sorry." I said scratching the back of my head and spinning around.

"Don't be…I enjoyed it." She said not another word but kissed me. Then turned around and left me standing there in shock. Ok now I know what I need to do.

Lexi's POV

Omg I just kissed Joe…TWICE…wow that was amazing. I just went to bed thinking about the kiss and replaying the events of that night.

In the morning

I felt someone assuming its Joe, he sat next to me on bed, and then brushed the hair away from my face and spoke softly. Obviously he didn't know that I was awake, but I kept my eyes shut just to hear his voice.

"Come on wake up. Please?" he asked in an almost pleading voice. When he said that I slowly fluttered my eyes open to meet his gaze. Then I remembered that my parents left this morning for a business trip and would have locked up the house and took the spare key.

"Damn it." And with that I slammed my head back and into the pillow.

"Aw come on is that any way to greet someone who you oh I don't know kissed? Now come on get up." Joe just smiled at me and I just laughed.

"That wasn't meant for you. I'm sorry it's just my parents left this morning for a two and a half week business trip and they took the spare key. So…I now have to climb up the trellis in the back yard just to get into my house." I gave him a sympathetic look and he gave in.

Joe's POV

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked. How does that look get to me? It's like I can't say no.

"You have to ask of course I want you to come with me." She started to move around and get out of bed.

"So Kevin said I could go with you today but only if he could go too, yea he's a little protective. So is that ok?"

"Yea, just tell him to wear his swim trunks, you will need to also. Now you are coming with me to help me get into my house." She said before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside right beneath her window.

Alex's POV

Nick came in and woke me up about 20 minutes ago. Now I'm just sitting here waiting for Lexi, and here she comes now with Joe. This should be interesting.

"Are you going to help us get in?" I asked Joe because he had a very confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yea. I'm sorrrrrryyy." He said as he was yanked out the door by Lexi. I swear that girl has no patients.

"So…how exactly are you planning on getting into your room again?" Joe asked looking over the house for anything they could use to reach her window.

"You and I are going to climb up that thing and then get in." Lexi said pointing at the trellis on the side of the house. She looked sure of herself until she stepped up a couple of feet off the ground and the trellis cracked causing her to fall off and land in Joe's arms.

"Wow! Ok I guess it's a little older than I thought." Lexi stammered through her sentence.

Lexi's POV

Ok that was a close one good thing Joe was there to catch me. Oh My Gosh Joe just caught me. Wow….now I'm embarrassed.

"Wow! Ok I guess it's a little older than I thought." I said barley able to speak. As Joe started to walk over to the grass to set me down he slipped and fell, sending me flying into a bush while he fell flat on his butt.

As soon as I stood up Alex and Joe immediately burst out laughing. Of course I had no idea why they were laughing at me for. That is until I looked at my reflection in the window. I had twigs and leaves sticking every which way out of my hair.

"Wow you guys thanks for all the help." I said sarcastically then joined them in laughing as I picked them all out of my hair.

"Ok guys _now_ how are we supposed to get into the house since that didn't work." I said while giving Alex a death glare.

"How am I supposed to know how I just spent the night its not like I live here. But if I did I would know a way to sneak in the house." She said returning the glare.

Hmm…now how do we get inside. Climbing the trellis didn't work and obviously we can't use the door. Then it hit me.

"The Window" I screamed running over to the living room window. I remembered leaving it open a bit so that I could go in and out of it with out having to use the door and my parents knowing. I'm such a sneak I know right.

Alex's POV

"Uh…no way am I climbing in through a window." I said looking at her pulling the window open.

"What you will jump from a two story window but wont crawl through a little dirt to get inside, I swear girl sometimes you are so crazy." She said as she slithered into the room. I looked at Joe and he seemed concentrated on something inside. I tried to see what he was looking at but there were so many things he could be looking at. It could be the pictures, the furniture, her room, her parent's room door, and wait her room…opps I guess he doesn't know that she knows who he is. Before he could say anything I ran up to Lexi.

"Lexi, wait don't let him inside yet." I told her and she gave me a questioning stare.

"Lexi, your bed room he can see it from the window."

"So, why does it matter?" she asked me with the same stare as before.

"Your walls Lexi, your walls. POSTERS!!!!!" I practically screamed at her. Right as I said that she ran from the door and right up to her room and shut her door. But not before Joe saw and had gotten inside and was looking around. He was looking at all the pictures of her when she came up behind him and scared him. Haha the look on his face was PRICELESS.

"AHH….don't scare me like that." He said turning back toward the pictures.

"What's this?" he asked but before he could say anymore Lexi took the picture and started running.

Joe's POV

"What's this?" I asked holding a picture of Lexi in a cheer leading uniform. Before I could say anything else Lexi had come up and grabbed the photo and went running through the house like a crazy person. So I really wanted to know what the picture was and why she was running so I chased her.

"Lexi, come back here….I want to see that photo again. Come on I'm going to catch you." I said as I was almost caught up to her. I grabbed her shirt and I stopped making her fall backward on the ground also making the picture fly up into the air. I caught the picture before it hit the ground.

When she stood back up she was grabbing for the photo.

"Come on Joe give the picture back. Please?" she said grabbing for the picture again but missing. I held the picture above my head so that she couldn't reach it, but it was funny watching her jump for that picture. A couple seconds later she stopped and just looked at me. Then all of a sudden I was hit in the head with a blow up bat. **(You know those bats you get at carnivals)** As I turned around to see who it was Lexi grabbed the picture and ran upstairs to her room, of course I followed but soon stopped when I saw her room.

**Guys this is prob. A really bad chapter its like 12:55 here and I'm kinda tired but wanted to write so I am very sorry if it doesn't make sense lol. Tomorrow when I read it again I will fix any mistakes.**

**Peace**

**Fantasy1001grl**


	5. Come on guys!

Hey this is just another author's note

**Ok guys! This is really sad I only have 8 reviews…until I get more reviews I wont update, sorry. ( If by the end of next week I don't have more reviews I will delete this story and post a new one I have written. Also please take the poll I have up on my profile so I know what to do in my new story I'm writing, I also need new characters for it so if you want to be in it just send me a message or review answering these questions…**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Who's your favorite Jonas Brother:**

**What do you look like:**

**Height:**

**Hobbies:**

**And anything else you want me to know:**

**Peace**

**Fantasygrl1001**


	6. Yay!

The Jonas Sisterhood was created to bring Jonas Loving fans from all over the world together

The Jonas Sisterhood was created to bring Jonas Loving fans from all over the world together. If you want to join please email me at and send me your name, birthday (month/day/year), favorite Jonas, desired Disney nickname (ex. London, Maddie, Keely), your location, a picture if you can and cell so we can text like psychos!, also send your address (you do not have to give your address, just if you want to get stuff in the mail, like a care package or letters...), and your email address. I really hope more of you join! There are twenty two members right now and I'd like more. I want to meet all of you with the same interests as me. We'll form a great friendship and talk everyday. I do with all the other sisters and we're all like one big family now. Spread the word about it... my email address is , myspace: /breathewithpassion...Let me know if you're interested... All are welcomed to join!!  
¢¾  
Demi

This is from the creator of the Jonas Sisterhood, but I'm reposting it to get more of you to join.

Ok so I'm a sister in this my name is Ashley soo….I hope you guys to join its really cool and you get to meet new people.

If your interested just do what it tells you to…hm…oh and I will be posting a new story maybe because I don't really know where to go with Stealing Cinderella or The Test of Love but if you have any ideas please message me. But! Before you message me you should join the Sisterhood!!

Yours truly

-Ashley


End file.
